John Major/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - John Major.jpg| Even his retirement from politics was tarnished by a corruption scandal within his CDU party over illicit donations. Prime Minister John Major and wife Norma Major in 1995 Photo: DailyMail Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - John Major.jpg| François Mitterrand & John Major at the inauguration #BerlinWall25 #EBRD89. The EBRD Jacques Chirac - John Major.jpg| Prime Minister John Major with French President Jacques Chirac in 1996 Photo: AP Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Representatives from European countries attending the European Summit of Maastricht include Helmut Kohl and Hans-Dietrich Genscher of Germany, Norman Lamont, Beatrix of the Netherlands, John Major of the UK, Francois Mitterrand, Roland Dumas and Jacques Delors of France, Felipe Gonzalez of Spain, Charles Haughey of Ireland, Constantine Mitsotakis of Greece, and Gianni De Michelis of Italy. Getty John Major - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Former Prime Minister John Major, centre, meeting with Jacque Delors, left, and Dutch Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers at 10 Downing Street in 1991 CREDIT: ERIC ROBERTS Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| 1994 - Mr Major’s Joint Doorstep Interview with the Dutch Prime Minister. Below is the text of Mr Major’s joint doorstep interview with the Dutch Prime Minister, Mr Wim Kok, on Wednesday 7th September 1994. johnmajor.co.uk Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI, (2nd R) greets former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair, (L) and John Major (R), during an address to the Civil Society at Westminster Hall in the Houses of Parliament, in central London on September 17, 2010. España * Ver Felipe González - John Major.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Ruud Lubbers. Felipe González, Carlos Westendorp, Giulio Andreotti y John Major. Archivo El Periódico Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Giulio Andreotti - John Major.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. George Bush Presidential Library and Museum John Major - Lamberto Dini.jpg| John Major, Prime Minister, United Kingdom; Lamberto Dini, President, Italy. Photo: University of Toronto Giuliano Amato - John Major.jpg| John Major, British Prime Minister and President in office of the Council; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister; Giuliano Amato, Italian Prime Minister. (detalle de imagen). Credit © European Union, 2018 John Major - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| napoli francois mitterrand john major silvio berlusconi bill clinton helmut kohl Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| Summit of December 1991, the new Prime Minister Esko Aho visited London, telling Prime Minister John Major. European Union Enlargement: A Comparative History edited by Jurgen Elvert, Wolfram Kaiser Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - John Major.jpg| The former Prime Minister receiving his Companion of Honour from The Queen at Buckingham Palace in 1999. PA Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| Margaret Thatcher (L), John Major (C) and Ted Heath leave Westminster Abbey after the funeral of the Queen Mother April 9, 2002 in London. James Callaghan - John Major.jpg| The Queen with, from left, Tony Blair, Margaret Thatcher, Edward Heath, James Callaghan and John Major in 2002. TERRY O’NEILL/PRESS ASSOCIATION (detalle de foto) John Major - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Then Prime Minister John Major and Baroness Thatcher (left) in 1996 CREDIT: PAUL HACKETT/REUTERS John Major - Tony Blair.jpg| John Major and Tony Blair in 1998 PA Gordon Brown - John Major.jpg| Gordon Brown led a host of politicians, including former prime minister John Major, in paying their respects. Earlier, Mr Brown said the courage of British soldiers fighting in Afghanistan was second-to-none. BBC David Cameron - John Major.jpg| Savaged: Former Prime Minister John Major attacked David Cameron's Britain (Photo: WireImage) John Major - Theresa May.jpg| Tony Blair, seen at the recent Remembrance Sunday Service, also denied calling Theresa May a 'lightweight'. Credit: PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver John Major - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Walesa pictured with British Prime Minister Sir John Major in 1992. dailymail.co.uk Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (left) shakes hands with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski at No. 10 Downing Street this evening (Thursday). Kwasniewski is on the final day of an official two-day state visit to Britain. PA Photos. Getty Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - John Major.jpg| Sir Joh Major was treated to several vodkas on Boris Yeltsin's private jet. AP Ucrania * Ver John Major - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin, left, American President Bill Clinton, Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma, and British Prime Minister John Major, extreme right, sign the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty during the CSCE summit in Budapest, Hungary Photo: AP (detalle de foto) URSS * Ver John Major - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Sir John was seemingly in the dark about Mikhail Gorbachev's fate in 1991. AP Fuentes Categoría:John Major